


What he truly wants

by MRChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRChaos/pseuds/MRChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dipper felt the strong taste of iron inside his mouth and black rain falling down on his face, where he was laying on the earth. A minute ago he could hear screams all around him crying out for help and mercy but there were no sounds at all now and the dread that he had felt then was now still biting thru his mind and body. He couldn’t move.

He wasn’t able to, Bill had made sure of that he knew.

His tears had dried out long ago, so he couldn’t cry and he wouldn’t scream because his throat was still sore from the day before when Bill had almost choked him to death. Only to stop when Dipper told him what he wanted to hear.

“Say you love me” Bill had demanded with red eyes staring at him with madness and obsession, as his hands had begun to tighten on Dippers throat. At first Dipper had decided that he would be just fine dying just like this, strangled from his breath until death took him. But then he remembered that he had betrayed humanity and that there was no salivation or mercy for him on the other side beside hell and agony.

Even if he wasn’t actually sure deep down that hell and heaven existed.

There was still that **_But…_** and now if there was a hell or heaven, he still knew at least that he couldn’t and wouldn’t risk it- not now when he so obviously belonged in hell. And especially **_Not now_** when he was sure Mabel would never ever forgive him… even in the afterlife, were she was and knowing that so clearly, it hurt his heart.

Even now sometimes he could see her shadow as memories of her sadness, anger and accusation, flashed thru his mind. **_Never again…_** _did he want to experience that from his gone twin. It was painful because she would never smile at him again._

So he simply gave in thinking about Mabel and said as much and as fast, as he could get out from his now hoarse voice “I.. love you… Bill” while the tip of his fingers stroked Bills face as if to comfort the demon.

When the pressure in his throat disappeared and Bills eyes returned to the normal yellow color, Dipper knew that he did indeed love him. And that he would forever love him. Until he died and even beyond that, when his body rotted and his bones turned to dust. He would love Bill.

Even if their love was sick, twisted and plainly wrong in so many levels.

Dipper loved Bill and Bill loved him. Or that was how that was supposed to be, because he had crossed and shattered so much for him and killed his own twin.  

A girl named Mabel with pigtails and glitter that would never smile happily for him again. Dipper wanted to cry. But he couldn’t.


	2. your worst nightmare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets Bill. :D

The first time Dipper met Bill was when he was twelve years old.

Dippers eyes narrowed as he gazed up at the bright sun, he wanted to cry after all he was lost. If he had only listened to Uncle Stan he wouldn’t be lost in the first place. Stan had warned him over and over again from entering the forest in Gravity falls but had Dipper paid any mind? - Not at all, instead he took the first chance that he could find to go on an adventure. Granted he regretted that now as he was surrendered by thick and long pine trees that looked the same. And now he couldn’t find his way back.

He was sure he had been lost for at least five hours now but Stan and Mabel wouldn’t know that sins Dipper had woken awfully early. And at best Stan would think that he had only been out for at least two hours which was nothing! Sins Stan only ever got worried when Dipper missed dinner which was probably hours from now on. And that also went for his sister but then again hopefully Mabel needed him for something and would begin looking for him, early on.

Thinking about dinner and Mabel’s grin that she surly had on the breakfast table today. As she stuffed herself full made Dipper realize how hungry he actually was. Sins he had left the shack without eating his breakfast.

Feeling the tears making their way out from the corner off his eyes, Dipper crouched down and began silently crying for himself. He didn’t deserve getting lost, he only wanted to have some adventure and this wasn’t fair! Dipper told himself over and over again like a mantra until he began crying loudly. Like a lost kid- which he was, so it didn’t matter that he cried he thought with a new determination, trying to suppress the shame he felt sins men shouldn’t cry. That he had learned early on from his father when his so called friends at school began to bully him.

When Dipper finally stopped crying he noticed something growling and sniffing the air behind him, at first he thought it was Mabel trying to scare him. And being vainly himself Dipper turned around with a happy grin on his face towards what he thought was his sister, only to pale and completely drop his smile the next second. In that moment the thing he saw made his blood also freeze in his veins.

A big black rat with deep red eyes, at least the size of a too big dog was looking at him and growling at him. But before the creature could take a step towards him, Dipper stood up with an incredible speed and just bolted, not paying any attention to where he was running as his blood was pounding behind his ears. He wanted to scream but he didn’t dare sins there could be more things like that rat, so he just kept on running, regretting yet again that he hadn’t paid any attention to Stan.

When he was sure that he wasn’t being chased Dipper slowed down with his fast beating and thumping heart. Only to realize that he was more lost then ever sins he was now looking at a beautiful lake. That he had never spotted or seen up close before neither by himself or with Mabel. That is when they used to play around together in the forest before Mabel got so popular last year both in Gravity falls and their hometown and made many friends that she would rather spend her time with.

At first Dipper had been incredibly bitter but being bullied thru the school year worse than ever sins first grade, made him number to his feelings towards others and before he himself realized it he didn’t care that Mabel didn’t spend as much time with him as she used to. In fact he felt more reviled in weird way. Why? He didn’t know but he still loved her as his sister and that was what only mattered in the end.

Suddenly Dipper felt someone pat his hair, startled he let out a whimper and threw himself backwards only to land on his butt and hear a giggling voice ask “Hihihi why the heck would you throw yourself backwards? Did I scare you little boy?” When he looked at the stranger he couldn’t almost believe his own eyes, in front of him was an tall male teenager looking to be between sixteen and seventeen with an almost Cheshire cat grin on his lips that reveled too many teeth’s to be possible.

The stranger was pale and skinny, so much in fact that he almost looked sick, he had a black hoodie and yellow jeans with black leather boots to match. His curly glossy golden hair looked smooth while he had a white eye patch on his left eye. His right eye was a honey colored one that looked at Dipper whit such an intensity and amusement that dipper almost shook in fear. In other words the teenager had an insane and crazy vibe about him.

At first Dipper couldn’t say anything he was to startled, until that is the youngster bent down having clearly lost his patience and dragged Dipper up by his arm, smiling the whole time. When he let go of the young boy, Dipper found his voice and out came a soft “Thank you”

Looking clearly more amused than before the teenager mused “Well aren’t you just adorable!!! And a polite little girl” it was clearly said with warmth and it really seemed like a silly mistake from the strangers part to think Dipper was a girl, but Dipper still felt his cheeks heat up in anger at the word (adorable and being called a girl) and before he could stop himself he burst out “IM A BOY!” while kicking the older boys shin.

Which In return earned Dipper a crazy laughter that dragged on instead of a scream or a slap from the older boy. When the boy stopped laughing he looked at a wide eyed shocked Dipper and stretched his hand towards him and said with his right eye almost glowing a red color.

“Yeah I know! My names Bill Chiper by the way, your worst nightmare…what’s yours cutie?”


End file.
